


Kore wa kawai koto ni natte iru

by Kaykaycici



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, hidekane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaykaycici/pseuds/Kaykaycici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki never goes out with Rize, and instead moves in with Hide as they both go to college. They do cute, college like things together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArisHawthorne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisHawthorne/gifts).



> So the majority of this story is and will be based off things my roommate and I do because we have a relationship very similar to hidekane. This is my first published fan fiction so its not great by any means, I'm more writing it just for the fun of writing. Comments and constructive criticism are totally okay as well as tips to make my writing better!

Going to college was an experience all in its own, but when Kaneki and Hide made the decision to move in together, they were both more than ecstatic. They found a cute little two bedroom with a spacious kitchen and more than enough closet space for everything they could ever buy. Moving in at once and bringing all of their belongings with them, they soon realized neither had enough furniture to fill their space.

Hide clapped his hands together excitedly. “You know what this means right?”

Kaneki looked from the empty living room, to the bedrooms which both only had small, twin sized beds, one side table each, and Kaneki’s had his bookshelf filled with his father’s books. The kitchen, which was also inadequately stocked, was needing a bit of spicing up as well.

Slightly frightened, but wildly amused by the grin on his roommates face, he asked, “No, what exactly does this mean, Hide?”  
Hide’s eyes lit up and a goofy half grin took over his face. “We get to go shopping! Furniture shopping!” Kaneki sighed in defeat as Hide grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the door.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kaneki stopped and turned to his friend before they got to the doors of the giant, two floored furniture store. Taking a hold of Hide’s shoulders, he looked sternly into his eyes. “Ok, Hide, promise me we just look at what we need, get what we _need_ , and leave. No useless purchases or stalling. We both have other things to do to prepare for our first day. Deal?”

Although he looked disappointed, Hide nodded and agreed. “No dumb purchases, I promise.”

After the agreement, the two walked through the doors and gasped simultaneously. The furniture store had a vast opening in the second floor with glass railings that overlooked the first, wide escalators, and a glass elevator in the middle of the building. Both floors were one room, each section of different items only separated by the hardwood floor walkways in between. The furniture itself sat on a light gray carpet, slightly worn by traffic through the items.

Walking over to the first section, which was filled with rugs of every size and color, Hide started shifting through multiple rugs at once while Kaneki sighed behind him.

“Do we need a rug, Hide?” Kaneki half whined at his friend, trailing behind him as he went from stack to stack.

“Do you want our living room to look _boring_ , Kaneki? What if we invite people over and they _leave_ because out carpet is _boring_?” Hide threw his hands in the air, exaggerating his point. Kaneki rolled his eyes and started to walk off toward a flight of stairs and Hide chased after him. “Wait! But the carpet!”

“Hide, we need a couch! Our carpet won’t mean anything if we don’t have a couch.” He kept walking until he reached the living room sets a floor up, Hide trailing behind and pouting slightly.

As soon as he set foot on the carpet, though, his eyes lit up as he darted between couch sets, bouncing from one to the other, finally settling on one in a horrible bright orange color. “Yo, Kaneki. Over here! This one’s perfect!”

“Is there a reason its bright orange? Hide that thing is hideous…” Kaneki cringed as he walked up to his best friend.

“It’s got _characte_ r?” Hide smiled impishly and then sighed. “It comes in black as well… Just sit down already! It’s super comfortable.” He tapped the spot next to him on the love seat and wiggled his eyebrows. Kaneki laughed and sat down, only to have Hide throw his legs over his lap. “See? Told you it’s comfortable.” He leaned against the arm, putting his own arms behind his head and closing his eyes.

A man in front of the couch cleared his throat and waited for Kaneki’s gaze to fall on him. Hide opened one eye and peered at the man before sitting up and swinging his legs off Kaneki’s lap. “Hello, my name is Takahashi Yuto, and I am a sales rep for this floor. Are you interested in owning this couch set?”

Kaneki and Hide responded simultaneously, the first with a quick “No” and the other with an excited “Yes!” Seeming to ignore Kaneki, Takahashi pulled out a tablet and sat in an armchair next to Hide.

“Okay so if you do the whole set, it’ll cost you roughly 240,000 yen and that goes for everything here.” Takahashi gestured around to the set which contained a loveseat, a couch, and an armchair as well as a coffee table, two lamps, and two end tables. “Also… I can throw in the rug under the coffee table because it only goes with this set.”  
Kaneki groaned as Hide sat up straighter in excitement. “Did you hear that? It comes with the rug!” He smiled at his friend.

“Yes but we don’t have that much money! And we still need other things as well!!” His eyes pleaded with his friend to be reasonable.

Takahashi cleared his throat for the second time in this interaction and interjected. “If I may, there are financing opportunities that will allow you to get everything you need and pay on them monthly instead of all at once.”

“Did you hear that? Monthly, Kaneki! We could have the best living room we have ever dreamed of.”

Kaneki sighed in defeat before leaning over Hide. “Arigatou gozaimasu, Takahashi-kun. We appreciate your help, but I think we will keep looking.” Hide let out a small whine in disapproval before standing up and showing his gratitude for the worker. When he turned to look at Kaneki, he saw him walking briskly away, toward the bedding.

Jogging to make up for lost ground, Hide rejoins Kaneki’s side. “Yo. What happened to getting what we need and then leaving?” He looked around at all the beds and sheets. “Last time I checked, we both had beds.”

“Yeah well mine is tiny and if you can get a carpet to please others, I think it’s only fair I be allowed to look at beds.” Kaneki threw a playfully snooty look at his friend. Hide smiled and leaned into his friend with his shoulder, pushing him slightly.

“Told you this would be fun. Admit it, you’re having fun shopping for furniture!” He looked pleased with himself. Kaneki playfully shoved him back.

“Not in the slightest! So boring and un-fun.”

“Liar. Just admit it.” Hide laughed as Kaneki shrugged dramatically. “I will take that as a ‘Yes Hide, this was a great idea. Thank you _sooooo_ much for dragging me out of the house to do fun things.’” He made his voice higher pitched as he mocked Kaneki’s voice.

“I do _not_ sound like that you jerk!” Kaneki laughed as he picked up the nearest pillow and whacked Hide across the side of the head with it. Hide doubled over, feigning hurt as he laughed along. Suddenly they both caught the gaze of a store worker watching their antics with a disapproving scowl. They both straightened up and walked in the direction opposite of where he was standing.

“Okay okay. That was unfair, but wildly hilarious. Did you see his face?” Hide’s lopsided grin was back as he walked into an area closed off with three foot walls. The area was full of different types of beds the store had to choose from. Hide went to one as Kaneki went to lay on another. “This one is pretty soft Kaneki.”

“I would rather something firm, like this one.” Kaneki gestured to the one he was now laying on. Hide sat up to look over at him.

“Oh yeah? I can give you something firm!” Hide stifled a laugh as he tried to look serious.

“Not here, Hide! There are people listening!”

Hide looked around, but no one was within earshot. He shrugged at his friend who was now looking at him with flushed cheeks. He looked away and a bed with a controller caught his eye. “Oh! Check this one out!” He hopped up and walked over to it, laying down and pushing a few buttons on the remote. He caught Kaneki’s attention with a short gasp and a noise of satisfaction. “Oh, you’ve got to try this.” Hide wiggled his eyebrows once again.

“What is it now?” Kaneki walked over to the bed as Hide frantically pushed a button, most likely to stop whatever he did to begin with.

Hide patted the bed beside him. “Sit.” When Kaneki complied, he pushed him down onto the bed into a laying position. “Okay close your eyes… good. Now pretend you are in a space shuttle about to take off. Three… two… one, blast off!” Hide pushed a button and the whole bed began vibrating all over. Kaneki opened an eye to look at Hide who was looking the remote over to see what else it did. “Oh you can move it too! If you got this and refused to get up in the mornings, I could make you sit up, see?” When Hide pushed the button, the bed raised into a sitting position.

Kaneki grinned and flipped upside down on the bed. “Yeah but I could just do this and keep sleeping!” Hide looked back down to the remote and pressed another button, smiling in triumph as the bed raised on the other end too, creating between a v and a u shape in the mattress. In response, Kaneki threw himself sideways over Hide’s lap and stuck his tongue out at his friend. “You can’t win!”

They both laughed as Kaneki tried to sit up and got stuck for a moment on top of Hide. He rolled off and back onto the bed properly propped up by the v shaped mattress. “Look, this button says zero gravity! It really is like space.” He hit the button with slightly too much enthusiasm and the bed shifted under them, propping their heads slightly, but bringing their legs higher at an angle. They laid there for a second not moving before Hide yelled “space” at Kaneki and pressed the massage button again, setting the whole bed off. He laughed as Kaneki made a face at him and he straightened the bed back up and hopped off. “Fine fine, I’m done.”

Kaneki hopped off after his friend. “Let’s go talk to the financing guy downstairs.” He gestured to the stairs before heading toward them. The two descended the stairs and walked up to a desk halfway across the lower floor. There was one guy behind the desk who looked at them and smiled.

“Hello there. If you two already have a financing card with us, we can help you at the desk by the main entrance, if you are looking to set up one, you can make an appointment with me to come back another day. Unfortunately, we close in fifteen minutes so we cannot start a claim today, but we can get you back in as soon as possible to help you out.” He handed Kaneki a clipboard with time slots for future appointments on it, and Kaneki filled one out for their next available days off and handed it back. “Thank you and have a nice day!” The man waved at them as they walked away.

“That sucks, Kaneki! Now we can’t get our furniture until _later_.”

“We don’t even know what we want yet, so this works out. We can go home and measure and do all the boring things before coming back for that appointment.” He shrugged, trying to make the best out of the scenario.

They headed for the main exit on the opposite of where they came in the store and passed a wall of brightly painted mixers. It was a solid wall of every color you could think of, and Hide stopped to stare. His mouth dropped open in wonderment. “Kaneki… we need one!”

“No, let’s go!” He smiled and grabbed hold of his friends arm lightly and pulled him toward the door. Hide sighed, and the two headed home.


	2. Charcoal Hamburgers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter. I honestly don't know if I will be writing any more. I don't have direction for this, just cute Hidekane drabbles, but I honestly am having a hard time writing and posting even just drabbles. It's not like I don't have plenty of ideas, but I am very self concious about my writing, and broke down last night over posting this. Sorry for rambling. Here's the chapter!

Shortly after moving out, Hide had found a job at a bakery and was fortunate enough to have a boss that worked around his class schedule but was still willing to work him full time. However, that meant on Tuesdays and Thursdays, when he had no classes, he usually opened and closed the bakery. Kaneki, being an overachiever, had at least one class every day, which usually left him in charge of the chores around the house. Laundry, tidying up, and occasionally even preparing dinner. Although Hide cared for Kaneki deeply, he did not enjoy his handiwork in the kitchen. Kaneki was… amateur at best, but being a good friend, Hide ate it anyway. 

“Hide, I’m closing up early, business is slow.” A lady only slightly older than Hide himself poked her head in the door of the baking room he was sitting in. Hide held a cupcake in one hand, a bag of icing in the other. Little pink and blue flowers were dotted artfully on the vanilla flavored treat.

He looked up at the owner of the store, Yumi, and smiled. “Okay, have a good night! Am I still opening tomorrow?” Looking back at the cupcake in his hand, he dotted a few more flowers on it before sitting it amongst five other spring themed desserts. 

“Yep, I won’t be in until noon! Good night, Hide.” Yumi gave a wave of her hand before heading out of the store and locking the door behind her. Hide stood up and wiped his hands off on his apron before walking to the front and turning both the open sign and the front rooms lights off. Returning to the baking room, he picked up a plain cupcake and stuffed it in his mouth before setting one of the decorated display ones aside to box up for Kaneki. Quickly putting the rest in their correct storages and boxing up Kaneki’s surprise, he turned off all the lights and headed out the back door. 

Fifteen minutes later, Hide arrived at home and knocked on the front door of their apartment, announcing his presence, and swung the front door open. “Yo, Kaneki.” He walked in a step and smelled something burning. “What’s going- Kaneki what the hell!”

Hide had walked into the kitchen to see a frantic Kaneki running around the tiny apartment kitchen freaking out as flames were erupting out of a fry pan on the stove. He stopped for a moment and looked into the blonde’s eyes before uttering sounds of helplessness and continuing his frantic darting around the cabinets. Hide grabbed a hold of the brunette, stopping his running, and stepped toward the fire. Grabbing the nearest pan lid, he set it over the flames, depriving them of oxygen and therefore extinguishing them. Hot black smoke replaced the air where the fire had been. 

Turning the stove off and moving the pan away from the hot surface, Hide removed the lid and saw the burnt black remains of whatever food Kaneki had attempted to make. He turned to his friend before uttering a very confused, “What… the hell, Kaneki?”

Kaneki looked ashamed as he leaned against the counter and responded. “Well, I was trying to make us hamburgers like the ones from Big Girl and I turned away for a second… or two... while I tried to read the recipe and I don’t know how but it burst into flames. I freaked out and forgot what to do when you have a fire and that’s when you walked in.” He paused for a second before he gave a sigh of relief and whispered, “Thank you.”

Hide put his head in his hands and groaned, “Kaanekiiii… You could’ve burnt the house down.” He walked up to his friend who was shaking slightly and enveloped him in a tight hug. “But I’m glad you weren’t hurt. Would you like to go to Big Girl and just get the real thing?” 

Hide held Kaneki at arm’s length and the shorter boy smiled up at the other. “Thank you for not killing me. I would love to go to Big Girl. Can- can we forget this happened?”

Hide laughed and nodded his head before they both headed toward the front door. He spotted the box on the ground he had dropped earlier in his haste to help Kaneki and walked over to pick it up. He turned it over a little in his hands before handing it to him. 

“Well… It light be a little imperfect now, but I brought this home for you tonight.” 

Kaneki smiled and took the box from Hide. He opened it up and looked inside to see a box with a cupcake inside and more icing on the box than the actual cupcake itself. Closing the lid back, he walked back to the kitchen and sat it down on the counter before rejoining his friend’s side. 

“Thank you for the cupcake, Hide.” 

“No problem Kaneki, let’s go get a hamburger already.”

Heading out, they both headed toward the hamburger joint for dinner.


End file.
